The present disclosure relates to a system for monitoring a potential obstruction, and an associated method of assisting a vehicle driver with monitoring a rearward view. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to a rearview camera arrangement that uses a sensor(s) to monitor a rearward line of sight or in opposite directions to determine whether a potential rearview obstruction exists. Of course the disclosure may find use in related environments and applications that encounter similar problems.
Vehicles with a fully loaded cargo area may affect the visibility of a driver to view directly out a rear window for other traffic. Likewise, vehicle occupants sitting in rear seats may potentially obstruct the view of the driver out the rear of the vehicle. In both instances, the line of sight or function of a rearview mirror is potentially compromised.
A need exists for an improved manner of monitoring directly behind a vehicle to assist the vehicle driver with complete awareness rearwardly of the vehicle.